Og sømanden hjemvendt fra havet
by Oneiriad
Summary: En historie om fraværende ægtemænd. Crossover med Agnete og Havmanden, og Marie Grubbe.


**Og sømanden hjemvendt fra havet  
**_af Oneiriad_

Disclaimer: PotC? Ikke min. Agnete og Havmanden? Heller ikke min. Marie Grubbe? Evig og altid først og fremmest sin egen.

A/N: To any English-speaker who cares. Sorry. This is the result of a language-specific plotbunny. If it makes a difference for you, it's not slash. Still, if there is any interest, I'll be willing to translate it. It's just that it wanted to get written in Danish.

* * *

Sommer er det. 

Varmen har drevet Marie ud af Borrehuset, ud på bænken ved stokroserne. Indimellem lægger hun strikketøjet fra sig for at vifte tordenfluerne væk, eller for at skygge for solen mens hun ser ud på det sorte skib og båden som langsomt, men sikkert er på vej ind mod land.

Manden i stævnen springer ned og vader det sidste stykke igennem brændingen. Han minder hende om de sigøjnere hun og Søren plejede at møde, dengang de stadig rejste rundt på markederne.

"Fru Færgemands, formoder jeg?" og jo, jo det er hun da. Hans kraftige accent er ubestemmelig og lidt eksotisk.

"Mon du kan være mig behjælpelig? Jeg leder efter en ældre dame ved navn Agnete, som skulle bo heromkring," og jo, jo hun kender da godt nok en Agnete. Ikke at hun ville kalde hende for en dame, snarere en landsbytosse. Hende kan man finde ovre på fattiggården. Der har hun været de sidste mange år, siden forældrenes død. Det var jo den gamle historie – hun havde været forsvundet nogle år som ganske ung, skulle vist nok have været ganske køn, så måske havde hun været en eller anden fin herres frille. Hun var i hvert fald kommet tilbage, men der var ingen som ville have hende, for hvad skulle en mand dog med en kone som havde tillagt sig fine fornemmelser og en vane med at synge sære sange, når han kunne få sig én der kunne malke og pløje og til nød vende en kalv?

"Hør, morlil, det er en varm dag og mine mænd er tørstige," og jo, jo det kan hun da godt se at der må gøres noget ved. Han gør et kuriøst lille buk og sætter så kursen ind i landet. Hun står lidt og ser efter ham. Havde hun dog bare været ti år yngre, ja, så havde det ikke været Gamle Agnete som fik herrebesøg i dag. Nå, men man skal jo ikke græde over spildt mælk.

Hun vender og drejer den mønt han har givet hende, pudser den i sit forklæde. Guld. Det er skam ikke noget man ser hver dag her på Falster. Hun henter et par store kander øl og går så ned på stranden ved siden af færgestedet, hvor mændene er ved at trække båden op på sandet. De takker for skænken på sømandens kaudervælsk og med store smil.

"Excuse me." Hun vender sig om og ser, at hvad hun antog for en lidt for køn yngling faktisk er ung kvinde med et barn på armen.

"You wouldn't happen to have some milk, my good woman? For my son," og jo, jo det kan da godt tænkes. De går sammen op til Borrehuset og drengen får sin mælk.

"Isn't he lovely?" Kvinden smiler af moderstolthed, så sænker hun stemmen, fortroligt. "He's the son of a king, you know." Åh så ung og stolt hun er, det er næsten ikke til at bære.

"That's hardly to his advantage. Sons of kings are no better than other men, and oftentimes they're worse."

"And what does the ferryman's wife know of sons of kings?" Fornærmet, ung og stolt, tror at hun ved alt og verden er til for hendes skyld – slet, slet ikke til at bære.

"A long time ago I was married to one."

"You? You were married to a prince?" Vantro, nedlandende – hvem tror den tøs egentlig hun er, at hun kan komme anstigende og fortælle røverhistorier, og så gøre grin med en anden éns minder?

"No. As I said, I was married to the son of a king." Hun finder det sted inde i sig selv hvor hun stadig er hoffets skål og Gyldenløves brud, ranker ryggen, ser ned på pigebarnet. "Not that that man of your's looked particularly royal."

"Oh, Jack's not… I mean, Captain Sparrow is not my husband."

"I see." Nå, så det er sådan det er fat. Nå ja, man skal jo ikke kaste med sten, som de siger. I det mindste blev hun aldrig med barn, selvom der havde været et par gange hvor hun havde været lidt nervøs – dengang i Frankrig sammen med Stygge.

"How dare you?" Gnistrende øjne, røde kinder. "Captain Sparrow is a very dear friend of both me and my husband. How dare you even imply…?" Hun stopper, trækker vejret dybt. "And where is your husband, anyway? Or do you even have one?"

"There was some trouble. They came and took him away. Last I heard he was at Kronborg, but that was over a year ago."

"Oh." Nu ved pigebarnet pludselig ikke hvad hun skal sige, så i stedet forbliver hun tavs. De sidder side om side på bænken og ser på barnet, som kravler rundt i græsset og forsøger at fange en admiralsommerfugl, som flyver dovent fra den ene mælkebøtte til den anden.

I det fjerne kommer mørke skyer rullende. Flere og flere, mørkere og mørkere.

Stiens grus knaser. Kaptajnen er tilbage, og minsandten om det ikke er Gamle Agnete han har med på armen, lille og indtørret som hun er.

"Goddag, Fru Færgemands. Har De mødt min sønnesøn? Sådan er god dreng, er kommet helt fra Vestindien for at besøge sin gamle bedstemor." Kællingen smiler bredt og tandløst, klapper manden på armen. Så går de videre, ned til stranden.

Himmel og hav er sorte som kul, sorte som Helvedes dyb. Et enkelt lyn oplyser et kort øjeblik en skikkelse ude i vandet. Han står ikke engang i vand til knæene og bortset fra nogle guldbånd om arme og ben har han ikke en trævl på, så det er let at se at han er smuk, en af de smukkeste mænd Marie nogensinde har set – selv med den blågrønne hud og de gælleagtige riller på halsen.

Gamle Agnete udstøder et skrig og river sig løs af sin sønnesøn, vakler ud i vandet, snubler, men bliver grebet af den fremmede. I horisonten holder lynene bal. I deres skær kan hun parret, se Agnetes gamle fingre glide gennem mandens gyldne hår, se hans hænder glide over hendes ansigt og hive i hendes tøj. Hun kan se de taler sammen, men den rullende torden drukner alle andre lyde.

Parret går længere ud i vandet, så lidt længere, så lidt endnu – og så er de borte, som om de aldrig har været der.

Båden er ved at blive skubbet ud i vandet. Hun står og ser til, mens de ror ud mod det sorte skib. Den unge kvinde vender sig om og vinker. Så opsluger mørket dem.

I vandkanten står et par tomme ølkander. Ellers er hun alene igen.

Hun henter sit sjal og går igennem tordenbygen, op til fattiggården, helt ind i et af de små rum. I sengen ligger Gamle Agnete, nu salig Agnete, med lukkede øjne og et smil om munden som nok skal få præsten til at kløjes i sin prædiken. Ikke at hun ikke kan unde hende det.

Marie Grubbe har nu heller aldrig kunnet modstå et ordentligt mandfolk.


End file.
